


halos and angels in my eyes

by DragonhoardsFriends



Series: sk8er boi and ballerino boys [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dancer dreamwastaken, roller skater georgenotfound, sapnap is an extrovert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonhoardsFriends/pseuds/DragonhoardsFriends
Summary: George thinks the blonde boy is an angel. He's like honey, smooth and sweet. George knows he's done for when the blonde boy dances and races over to see George. It's okay, the fall is laced with honey-gold eyes and a halo above the other boy's head.Or, George falls for the blonde dancer Dream and Dream falls just as hard.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: sk8er boi and ballerino boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	halos and angels in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the ccs say they're no longer comfy with shipping and/or fanfics this will be taken down. And thank you for reading! I appreciate your existance!

George pushes off the ground with his foot, gliding along the cracked pavement on his skateboard. He’s skating through the city late at night, Earphones blasting some random song off his skating playlist. His theatre kid of a roommate was being too loud, pushing George out of the dorm.

At least he would get some peace and quiet out here, well at least peace and quiet from show tunes at three am.

George spots a tall blonde he assumes locking up a building. From what George can tell, he’s cute. Ruffled fluffy dirty blonde hair with a windswept look, dark yellow (maybe green?) hoodie, and what looks like black sweatpants.

There’s a loud thump and suddenly George is on his back. 

Then there’s honey golden eyes staring at him, ablaze with worry, “You okay? That was a hard fall.”

Huh, even his voice sounds like honey.

“You have pretty eyes,” George slurs out, always without a filter. 

Pretty man laughs, it’s sweet and soft. Why is he so  _ soft _ ?

“At least your eyes are working right,” He says holding out a hand for George to take.

George takes his hand and allows himself to be pulled up, “Actually I’m colorblind,” he says before he can think better of it.

It doesn’t matter, pretty man laughs anyway. Can you be in love with a laugh, George thinks a little deliriously. 

“What got you so distracted that you crashed into the pole?” Pretty man asks, a smile dancing on his lips, “I’ve seen you ‘round and you haven’t crashed before.”

George hums, “You,” He says without a thought, “Uh, I mean-”

Pretty man laughs and tightens his hold on George’s hand.  _ Oh _ , George thinks as he stares at their joined hands. Pretty man lets go.

“Dream,” Pretty man says after a minute, “Thought you might want the name of the man you fell for.”

_ Oh _ , George has died and gone to heaven. That’s the only explanation. It has to be.

“George,” he says, “I’m George.”

_ Dream _ smiles even brighter, eyes closing from it, “I know, your roommate talks a lot about you.”

George nods dumbly, “Uh huh, Wilbur doesn’t know when to shut up.”

Dream giggles,  _ he fucking giggles _ . George has died and met an angel.

“Wilbur never said how cute you were,” and  _ fuck _ , “Anyway, sad to say it’s late and I have to be heading home.”

George nods dumbly again, watching as Dream pulls a pen and paper out of his bag. Quickly he writes something on it before handing it to George.

George looks over the paper, oh god it’s a number, pretty man Dream gave George his number.

“Text me sometime, okay?” Dream says before waving and running off in the same direction George was going before he crashed into the pole.

George pulls out his phone quickly, almost dropping it in the process. He types in Dream’s number.

Hey, it’s George <

You gave me your number? <

> cute boy who ran into a pole and fell for me? heyyyy :)

Oh god he’s flirting with George. He was flirting with George the whole time. Was George flirting back??

George quickly saves Dream’s number as “Dreamy <3” which he thinks is a little sad, but by god is that man cute. 

George hops back on his skateboard before shoving his phone in a pocket. He turns the board around and pushes off towards home. Dream said he knew Wilbur, fuck Wilbur was going to have a field day when he found out what George did when he saw Dream.

George sighs as he prepares himself for the endless teasing he’ll get from Wilbur when the theatre kid wakes up and finds out.

  
  


“You really fell for him!” Wilbur laughs the next morning as the two eat breakfast.

“Shut the fuck up, Wilbur, I swear to god…” George mutters, he wonders if he could get away with murder.

“Come on! It’s Dream, he’s an absolute nerd.”

George stares at Wilbur with an eyebrow raised, trying to get the theatre kid to continue. 

“He's a dancer who plays video games for fun, George,” Wilbur groans, throwing his head back in true theatre kid fashion, “Absolute nerd.”

George huffs a laugh out, “You’re a theatre kid who plays video games for fun, what does that make you?”

Wilbur groans impossibly louder, “He’s a LEO to add on to it.”

George blinks at Wilbur, “The  _ fuck _ does that mean?”

When George thought the man across from couldn’t get any louder, he was proven wrong, “He’s a  _ Leo _ , George.”

George shakes his head, “Still don’t know what that means Wilbur.”

“I hate you so much,” He sighs heavily.

“Hate you too I guess,” George jokes rolling his eyes.

Wilbur laughs, it’s loud and filled with joy, “You’re the worst George.”

  
  
  


“Where in the fuck are you taking me?” George asks with a sigh for what felt like the hundredth time. 

After a little over a week later, and George complaining about how hot Dream is countless times, Wilbur dragged the boy out of the dorm. Only stopping to let George change into some black jeans, a random tee he found in his closet, and a black leather jacket. Wilbur was already dressed in some jeans and a yellow sweatshirt.

George’s question went ignored. Just like all the other times he asked.

Wilbur pulls him towards a building, “Cloud Nine Studios” was its name. A studio?

George let himself be pulled in. He hears music being blasted throughout the studio.

It’s a dance studio.

“Willow! How are you?” Wilbur calls to the front desk lady.

“Will! Dearie, hi! Seeing one of your friends today?” She, Willow, asks.

“Yup! Dream was taken with George here and I thought it might be fun to let George see Dream dance.”

Oh god. Oh fuck, George was fucked.

Wilbur pulls George along again, George is boneless and lets himself be dragged without a word. Because oh god, he’s going to see Dream  _ dance _ ? George prays to any and every god out there that he isn’t good.

George counts the door numbers. He assumes they’re different studios. 

“Wilbur! Long time no see kiddo!” A blonde woman cheerfully greets Wilbur, “Who’s your friend?”

“Amethyst!” Wilbur laughs letting go of George to hug her, “Didn’t know you would be here today! This is George, might’ve heard about him?”

Heard about him? About George? From who?

“Ooooh, you’re  _ that _ George eh? Nice to meet you, sugar,” Amethyst says holding out a hand for George to shake (which he does).

“Hi, um, Amethyst was it?” 

She laughs, it sounds oddly familiar in a way it shouldn’t, “Dreamie’s my son, I think you two met early this morning on his way out?”

Oh, shit, his  _ mom _ , “Uh huh, I ran into a pole,” And George still can’t think before he opens his mouth.

His mom laughs, “Did you? Dreamie didn’t tell me that one.”

A shorter woman next to Amethyst clears her throat, “Filming?” She asks softly.

“Oh right! Georgie dear,” Oh god, she smiles at George warmly and sweetly. George knows what she’s going to ask and it’s going to be his death, “Would you like to watch my son dance?

And there it is.  _ There it fucking is _ , George thinks. He smiles, “Wilbur didn’t drag me down here for nothing,” George laughs. 

She nods and opens the studio door, she and the filmer(?) go in first followed by Wilbur. George sighs and takes note of the studio number,  _ huh 404 _ , he thinks with a snort following in after the other three.

Dream is front and center on the floor. He’s smiling. Dream looks over to Wilbur, his mom, the filmer, and George.

Dream waves and mouths a ‘hi George’ and George just about thinks if he isn’t already dead this tall blonde will be the one to kill him.

“Alright! Dancers listen up, we have three special guests today. Our lovely filmer Niki,” The crowd cheers, clearly she’s popular. Amethyst smiles, “Everyone knows the random stray theatre kid we’ve adopted.”

“Hey everyone!” Wilbur greets as the crowd cheers his name.

Amethyst laughs, “And last, but certainly not least, it’s the infamous George.”

The crowd once again cheers but this time there’s laughter mixed in and (George looks over to Dream) Dream is bright red mouthing something to Wilbur. George only catches the end of what Dream says, “that much” he mouths.  _ Huh _ .

He looks back over to Amethyst when she speaks again, “Dream! Dear, why don’t you start us off with Bruises?”

Dream looks equal parts terrified and excited, “Hell yeah, Mom!”

“Language!” Someone from the crowd calls.

Dream just laughs and goes to sit in the middle of the dance floor. Wilbur drags George to one of the sides of the room. To Dream’s left because he faces away from the door.

Piano notes start playing, George vaguely recognizes it as  [ Bruises ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqMhX90eKS0) by Lewis Capaldi. 

“Since my love up and got lost on me,” the lyrics play through the speakers. Dream grabs at his face, melting down before grabbing at his shirt.

He swings a leg out and turns himself around so his back faces the mirror. He throws his head back and melts down, twisting out of it and laying on the floor.

George watches in awe of the way he moves on the floor. You can tell he’s confident even while his face and body language match the nature of the song. Sad and heartbroken. It makes George wonder who, if anyone, has broken his heart.

The way he dances out the emotions is so accurate that George believes he’s either a damn good dancer or he’s been heartbroken badly before.

“There’s something in the water,” Dream does what looks like three or four turns. At number two he kicks his leg out and bends over his back.

George cringes as the crowd whoops and hollers at Dream. That does not look like a fun turn to do.

Dream throws himself across the room with tricks and turns and George jumps back a little. Dream isn’t coming at George but he moves so fast and so far that it causes him to flinch at the speed. He lands front towards George’s side of the room, knees pressed into the ground. He arches his back and slides down. Before he does what George thinks is called a backbend and pulls himself up.

Then he continues as if he hadn’t just been upside down. He walks across the floor slowly making it to the center. Slowly bending down using his knees before he throws himself with a spin back to where he came from.

George watches as he turns again when the music picks up.

He thinks… George thinks he could watch Dream dance forever.

Dream’s movements are so smooth and clean. Even when the dance moves are stiffer and more robotic… 

Then he’s on the ground and piano notes play. His fingertips run along the floor on beat. Each movement perfectly on time. Then he does it across his chest, and pulls out a part of his shirt with a heavy breath.

And it’s over.

George along with the rest of the crowd claps. Dream is breathing heavily when a girl from the crowd hands him a water bottle. He takes it with a smile before taking a chug of it. Then he’s making his way to George and Wilbur.

“Hey George,” Dream smiles down at the brunette.

“Wow, no hi for me Dream!” Wilbur scoffs, lightly shoving the blonde. 

He laughs, “Hello to you too Wilbur, even though I see you like… every day?”

George rolls his eyes, “Hi Dream, your dance was really good.”

Dream smiles at George, “Thanks George.”

  
  
  


“Hey!” George jolts, turning to stare at a dark-haired man running up to him, “George right?”

George looks around quickly before looking at the boy in front of him, “Yeah?”

He nods, “Cool, I’m Sapnap! Dream’s my best friend, anyway so,” George stares as this kid who he’s never met starts rambling about a party coming up and how George could come if he wanted.

Sapnap walked while he talked and George followed him without a thought. Really, no thoughts head empty type beat.

George watches where Sapnap leads him, towards the theatre building. Which was weird, but whatever.

“Pandas!” George jumps in his skin when he hears Dream. 

Dream’s best friend, theatre building, classes ending, of course they would run into Dream.

“Oh,” George looks past Sapnap, “George!” Dream’s face lights up upon seeing George.

And god does George want to always be the reason Dream looks so effortlessly happy, “Hey loser,” he says instead.

Sapnap bursts out into laughter as Dream shakes his head, “Good to see you too, skater boy.”

George can feel his cheeks heat up.

“Anywaaaay,” Sapnap says chuckling, “so, I invited George over to ours this weekend.”

“ _ What _ ?” Dream questions flabbergasted, “You couldn’t have known him for any more than an hour?”

George huffs, “He came up to me went ‘hey I’m a dumbass and friends with Dream’ and started blabbing about a party? I dunno,” he shrugs, “Tuned him out halfway through.”

“HEY!” Sapnap shouts offendedly,

Dream snorts, “As you should.”

“...hey! That’s no way to treat your win-” 

Before Sapnap can finish, Dream throws a hand over Sapnap’s mouth.

“You don’t think. Shut the fuck up please, I’m begging you.”

As George does, he also doesn’t think, “If you’re begging get on your knees.”

Sapnap’s laugh scares the shit out of George, more so when the raven-haired man falls to the ground cackling. Dream just stares at him, “Do, do you know a Quackity?”

George groans, “I’ve been hanging out with him too much.”

“And Wilbur if that overdramatic groan is anything to go by.”

“Shut the fuck up,” George snaps.

Dream laughs, “Will you be coming over this weekend though?”

George shrugs, “What’s in it for me?”

Sapnap, who is still on the ground for some reason, screams, “Dream’s love and affection!”

“SAPNAP! Literally please keel over and die, please,” Dream rubs at his face, “You can help me bully Sapnap for being a wuss and not asking out Jacobs.”

Sapnap is suddenly in Dream’s face, “Shut the fuck up! Tall men with no rights need to literally die, shut up,” He whirls around and faces George, “George! Tell him!”

“I’m gay, I have some rights.”

Sapnap faces Dream again, “Bi, and shut the fuck up.”

Dream rolls his eyes, “What _ ever _ .”

“Dream,” George starts.

“Yes?” Dream’s eyes light up and George almost,  _ almost _ , feels bad for what he’s about to do.

“Shut the fuck up, tall men get no rights.”

His face drops, it’s playful George can tell Dream is fighting back a smile. Sapnap whoops.

“George is my favorite now!!” Sapnap announces, swinging an arm around George’s shoulders.

“Your favorite what?”

“Non-dance major,” He says in a duh fashion.

“This isn’t fair,” Dream sighs, “I’m sicking Jacobs on you.”

“What about me?” A taller than George brunette asks with a smile.

“Kaaaaarl!” Sapnap whines before throwing himself at ‘Jacobs’ who George assumes is Karl  _ Jacobs _ .

And not Jacobs Karl.

Dream rolls his eyes, “Hey Karl, Sapnap is making George bully me.”

“He threatened me with you!”

“Boys boys boys,” Karl smiles, “Don’t fight over me, I love both of you equally, can’t we all just get along?”

Sapnap and Dream make eye contact before looking Karl dead in the eyes and simultaneously saying, “Gay,” before bursting into giggles.

“I hate both of you nimrods,” Karl mutters before going over to George, “Hi! I’m Karl Jacobs! You are?”

“George, uh, I’m a friend of Wilbur Soot?” George greets, 

Wilbur is popular, he should know Wilbur. Right?

“Oh! Wilbur owes me a twenty,” Karl mutters, “He’s a bit of a honk.”

Sapnap whispers, “What’s a honk???”

“Bitch? Dick?” Dream whispers back.

George starts giggling when Karl turns to look at the two, “What the fuck is a  _ honk _ ?” George starts laughing harder and gasping for air from laughing so hard. 

George closes his eyes from how hard he laughs. So he can’t see Karl and Sapnap look at Dream like the man is an old husband fawning over his wife of thirty years. And he can’t see Dream looking at him like George hung all the stars in the night sky and moves the moon and sun all on his own. George can’t see how grossly in love Dream looks.

  
  


George hears a car honk outside his dorm room as a ding goes off on his phone. George totally doesn’t jump out of his desk chair and dart across the room to see what he got texted (he so did).

**Theatre kid v 2**

> Ayo, your carriage is outside

Stfu furry <

> IM NOT A FURRY GHOSGHGSOE RDFGS

George rolls his eyes. Wilbur’s freshman kid he had adopted sometime during the first semester literally kinned the fox from that one zoo-something movie that takes place in a city. And literally made his whole aesthetic around foxes.

Kid was a furry.

“Georgie!” George slides into the car next to Dream, he’s sitting in the middle seat of the car.

Fundy is driving, a girl George doesn’t know sits on the other side of Dream, and Wilbur slides in the passenger seat. 

“Hey Dream.”

Dream smiles, soft and sweet. George dares hope Dream only smiles at him like that. (Dream does.)

George barely pays attention to the girl’s introduction from Fundy. Sally, he says, is her name. She’s a marine biology major apparently. George guesses it makes sense he’s never seen her before. At least Dream seems to not know her too. If the way he’s turned towards George says anything about that.

“You excited to meet a bunch of theatre and dance kids?” Dream laughs in George’s ear. He leans close to George so the smaller man can hear him over the sound of the other three in the car laughing. 

“God knows one wasn’t enough so he gave me you, I think I can handle a few more,” George shoots back.

Dream laughs, “Yeah okay, he gave me you actually as a gift for all the good I’ve done,” He pauses to lean just a little too much to be friendly in George’s space. “Cause come on, there’s no way you’re not an angel.”

_ Oh _ , George stares into honey eyes he learned were green through Wilbur and just thinks to himself for a moment that maybe, just maybe, that Dream might be the one for George and not just someone that likes to flirt.

Because if someone as angelic as him thinks George is the angel, then maybe Dream is just as much into George as George is into Dream.

“As if I’m the angel here. You even have a halo,” George reaches out and pushes a piece of Dream’s hair behind his ear, “Plus, didn’t I fall for you?”

Dream presses his forehead against George’s, “Hm, are you so sure I didn’t fall?”

“Can you two stop being into each other for five seconds and see we’re at Dream’s house? Like, fuck man,” Fundy laughs, turning the car off and Wilbur and Sally leave.

Dream turns bright red, and George is sure his face is just as red, “Shut the fuck up furry,” George snaps.

Dream laughs as he and George both leave the car.

“Wait, this is Dream’s house?” George questions as Dream comes over to the other side, “Why the actual fuck were you in the car?? Why did you leave your house to drive to mine?”

“I wanted to see you sooner?” Dream states though it sounds more like a question.

“Simp,” Fundy shakes his head.

George hums, “That’s pretty gay.”

Dream smiles and leans into George’s personal space again, “Mhm, for you.”


End file.
